


Writing Prompts For The Ages!

by PartOfThatArmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst insecurity and scares Oh my!, BAMF everyone, Cloak of Levitation can flirt, Fluff to the max, Gen, Grandmaster is G R E A T, Hurt Loki, Im too lazy to write my own stuff so here YA go, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Uh idk this is new, Uhm, Whump, also im bad at writing wHoOps, jeff goldblum MMM, spoopy stuff I guess, uh, wow I'm now officially one of those ppl that tags too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartOfThatArmy/pseuds/PartOfThatArmy
Summary: Writing prompts duhBut basically my stupid ideas for whump angst and fluff





	Writing Prompts For The Ages!

**Author's Note:**

> what am I doing with my life

Uh ok starting with shit I guess  
I tagged mature for safety soooo

 

Prompts:

 

1\. Loki and Thor have a mushy feely talk on the Statesman!  
Oh yeah  
They're drunk too

2\. Post-IW  
All the peeps that were ded r back now YAY  
and everyone's sad but happy

3\. Loki is forced into his Jotun form when duking it out with Mr. dr. Strange  
Cloak of Levitation can be comforting(???)

4\. Loki attacks Dr. Strange in Ragnarok, and Mr. Cloak ain't too happy. Loki's in a Cloak of Levitatipn burrito bc honestly, am I the only one that thinks that thats adorable?

5\. Thor: Ragnarok  
Thor and Loki role-reversal!  
The only thing reversed is that Loki gets chucked off the Bifrost after Thor, so he becomes a gladiator on Sakaar [insert Leni face here]  
Thor and Loki's history is the same

6\. SpiderMan and the Cloak of Levitation become gud friends  
Dr. Strange and Tony Stark aren't happy

 

7\. Loki lets Valkyrie see his worst memory, cuz he's a gud bean....  
This is in compensation for the whole "Imma-look-into-your-mind-voodoo-shit"  
that Lokes pulled on her on Sakaar

 

8\. Tony Stark makes an army of baby iron soldiers  
they malfunction  
naturally

9\. The Revengers have a cuddle-fest after Ragnarok  
They're not ok  
And they're drunk

 

10\. Cloak of Levitation flirts with Bucky  
Steve is jealous  
Dr. Strange is exasperated  
Tony is freaking the fuck out  
Spidey is like "HolyShitThatsSoCoolAAAAAAh"

11\. Spidey recreates the "it is Wednesday my dudes" vine in Starks bathroom  
Tony's so fucking confused

12\. Hela and the OdinBros have a normal childhood together  
Hela may have almost killed Thor 45.627 times tho

13\. Avengers meet the Revengers!  
Clint Barton and Tony Snark  
No  
I didn't mispell "Stark"  
Clint isn't too happy

 

14\. Asgardian refugees land in Norway after a harrowing week of travel on the Statesman  
"My hair was almost set on fire by a dragon last week! It's your turn to negotiate"  
"...oh shit."

Infinity war never happened ssshhh

 

 

That's it for now

**Author's Note:**

> uh comment or whatever if that's what normal ppl do


End file.
